


August and December

by TarasCarol (Jazzabenton)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, me being contrary, what happens when fandom dares me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzabenton/pseuds/TarasCarol
Summary: Daryl finds a way to help Hershel. Beth gets a surprise.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Hershel Greene
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or the characters contained herein.

He peered into the cell and saw the old man resting wearily on his cot, his wrinkled and aged hands rubbing the ache out of his leg. While having the prosthesis had made his life easier in the prison, it still caused him considerable pain at the end of the day, having not had the tools to fit it specifically to his stump. Beggars couldn't be choosers at the end of the world, though.

"Ya gonna be alright?" Daryl voiced his concern with a troubled gaze, his eyes briefly glancing over the knee before flicking back up to look into his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Can't help but wish I had some Ben-Gay or Icy Hot for it though," Hershel responded with a heavy sigh.

At that, Daryl held up a finger, and turned back out of the doorway, boots clomping up the stairs to his own cell, where he dug through his meager belongings for the jar of Icy Hot he kept hidden away. That shit was like gold nowadays. He needed it more and more as the runs got longer and harder, and he got older. Sometimes, he'd even get Carol to put it on his back in the places he couldn't reach himself. He knew she'd keep it a secret, and there weren't many he trusted to lay eyes on his naked back.

Bringing the jar back down to the old man's cell, he entered and tossed it next to Hershel, while he scrounged around for a towel and a chair.

"I can get it, Daryl," Hershel protested as Daryl gently brought his leg up to rest on Daryl's knee.

"I know ya can. Just lemme do this for ya."

Daryl opened the jar and scooped out the cold, blue gel, rubbed it between his hands to warm it a little before gingerly laying his rough hands against Hershel's pale skin.

He began massaging the gel into his leg, moving his fingers deeply into the muscle and tendons and working the knots of tension and ache out with his calloused but nimble fingers. He felt the tingle in his hands and knew the old man was feeling the same.

"That helpin?"

"Yeah, feels good. How'd you keep this stuff a secret from the rest of the group?"

"I got my ways. Partner in crime and all that," Daryl shrugged, trying to play it all off as no big deal.

It was a big deal, though. Hershel had done so much for the group, for Daryl, for Rick, for everyone. He was selfless, caring, and had no trouble putting his life on the line to do for others. If Daryl could help alleviate his suffering in any small part, he was willing to do it.

The warmth spread from his hands into other areas of his body, and he knew he couldn't continue to blame the Icy Hot. Feeling Hershel's skin beneath his own was starting to awaken parts of his body that had been slumbering for a long time. He looked up into Hershel's eyes and saw the warmth there looking back at him. Warmth...and something else. It wasn't just warmth. It was heat and fire and it was scorching. It blazed through him, straight to his dick. _What the fuck?!_

He stopped his hands and gently placed Hershel's leg back down, grabbed the towel and began to clean his hands of the leftover gel.

"Daryl. _Daryl?_ " Hershel raised his palm to Daryl's cheek, his hand firm but gentle as he brushed his thumb across Daryl's cheek. "Thank you for that. It helped a lot. It was really generous of you."

"Wasn't nothin. You've done a lot more for us," Daryl tried to pass it off, tried to disguise the tremor in his voice, and cover the shakiness of his hands with the towel.

"I know you, Daryl. You've a much softer heart than you want anyone knowing about, but I thank you. I'll keep your secret, though," Hershel nudged Daryl's face up just a smidge until Daryl caught his eyes, and saw Hershel wink at him, a sparkle of mischief in his glance.

Before he could even catch himself, or realize what he was doing, Daryl leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips against Hershel's. They were warm, soft, and pliable beneath his own. Hershel opened his mouth to take in more, and Daryl sank into the kiss, his tongue moving to massage Hershel's, swirling around it and sucking it into his own mouth, mimicking a much more intimate act.

His moans echoed softly in the cell and Hershel's hand went around to cradle Daryl's head, pulling him further into himself. Keeping his lips on Hershel's, Daryl rose up slowly and moved to the bed with Hershel, pushing him gently onto his back, Daryl's body hovering over the older man's body.

"Are you okay with this?" Daryl asked him as he pulled back to look in the man's eyes.

"Hell yes. Been a long time since this man has seen any action. Just hope I'm _up_ for it." Hershel's grin lit up his face and warmed Daryl's heart, body, and soul. Just to see the joy on his face was all he wanted. Well, that and some other stuff.

He reached his hand down and cupped Hershel, feeling his stiffness, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're _up_ for it all right."

"Less talking," Hershel's grizzled voice uttered roughly as he pulled Daryl back down and assaulted his mouth savagely with his own.

They were tangled together, hands everywhere, feeling, stroking, caressing, and Daryl put his hands on Hershel's belt buckle, fingers fumbling in his haste to get it unfastened. Once he had it loosened, he slid the belt from the loops and tossed it behind him, not even hearing the clank and breaking glass of the mirror, mired in the haze of lust that had overtaken him.

Daryl got Hershel's pants undone and slid his hand inside to grip his dick, his heart stuttering at the feel of his engorged meatstick, throbbing and jerking in his grasp.

Pulling his face back from Hershel's, Daryl looked straight into his ice blue eyes and lifted his hand back to his mouth, licking his palm, lubing it up before replacing it on the swollen cock, and slowly, firmly stroking it from base to tip and back again.

Hershel's eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head backwards, pressing it into the pillow, low moans and growls vibrating from his chest and escaping the back of his throat. He twisted and turned his head, the sensations of the hunter's calloused palm slipping and sliding around his shaft. Every other stroke, Daryl would dip down his hand further south and cup the old man's balls, fondling them with his fingers before resuming his caresses.

He kept his eyes on the old man's face as Daryl began to slide himself further down, placing light kisses against the man's chest in the open vee of his shirt, crisp white chest hair tickling the skin of his cheek.

He reached his destination, licked his lips in anticipation, and lowered his mouth around the old man's dick, moving both of his hands to Hershel's thighs, gripping and squeezing him as he ran his tongue around the tip of his cock, swirling it around like he was licking an ice cream cone. It was just as tasty while a bit more salty than ice cream, and definitely hotter. He used his tongue to lap at the underside of his shaft before lowering his mouth to swallow as much as he could, but the impressive girth and length of Hershel's rod made it difficult for Daryl to take him all the way. He was going to die trying though….may just choke to death. It'd be worth it though.

He moved his hand up to grasp the bottom of the old man's dick and make it easier to maneuver his lips and mouth around it. He could taste the salty, tangy pre-cum dripping from the end and knew Hershel was close. He began to move up and down, bumping the back of his throat, and gagging a little, but it felt so good to have him writhing beneath him, knowing Hershel was losing it over what Daryl was doing to him.

Daryl felt the cock in his mouth stiffen even more, felt it pull up towards Hershel's stomach and bump against his upper lip, smushing it against his teeth, bruising him. He relished the sensation and sucked even harder as Hershel finally let go with a long, low, growl of pleasure, jerking his lower body, thrusting his hips harder, ramming himself into Daryl's throat, and Daryl felt the hot spurt of Hershel's release shoot down the back of his throat. He kept sucking, making sure he got every last drop and and felt every last twitch of Hershel's dick in his mouth as he came down from his glorious climax.

"DADDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beth shrieked from the doorway, her face twisted in shock and horror at the scene she stumbled upon, her face, neck, and chest a shade of tomato red in embarrassment. She turned and ran away from the open door of the cell.

Daryl jerked up, cracking his head on the upper bunk, and Hershel hurried to stuff his dick back in pants. It was then Daryl realized he hadn't bothered to close the cell door and anyone could have seen what was going on in the small room.

Hershel swung his lower body out from under Daryl, and hurried to get to his crutches, not having time to fool with the prosthetic.

"Bethy! Wait! Come back! I need to explain!" Hershel tried to follow his youngest daughter and deal with the awkward situation.

Daryl lay back on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. Looked like he was going to have to take care of the tent in his pants by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel returns to find Daryl asleep in his cell. Sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Back by popular demand, I bring you, MORE Hershel x Daryl! Enjoy!

Evening had fallen by the time Hershel returned to his cell block. He stopped for a moment and stared, the surly redneck was asleep on his bunk. He stood there watching Daryl's chest rise and fall, and thought about what had transpired that afternoon. What he had felt earlier with Daryl was unlike anything he had experienced before.

Oh, he had had his dick sucked before, always by women though. They tended to be softer, slower, more delicate and deliberate in their attentions. Daryl was heated, rough, and passionate. He was less about technique and more about just showing his affection for the vet in the only way he knew how, by physical actions.

It had been wonderful and Hershel was loathe to halt the action, but poor little Bethy was probably going to be traumatized for a while. She didn't view her father as having sexual needs, which is what he had had to explain to her when he finally tracked her down. That just because he was up in years, didn't mean he wasn't still a man with needs. Likely, it would be a while before she could deal with being around either of them, at least until the embarrassment wore off.

He watched as Daryl shifted in his sleep, turning so he was on his side facing the wall. Daryl was such a giving, loving person. Hershel hated that he couldn't return the favor earlier, that they had been interrupted before he could show Daryl how someone could love him in return. That he was every bit as worthy of affection and intimacy as anyone else.

Hobbling over to the bed, he set his crutches against the wall and lowered himself to the mattress. He curled up against Daryl's back, resting his arm over the hunter's waist, drawing him into his chest, willing the man to feel safe, loved, and cherished in his arms.

* * *

The warmth surrounding him is what woke him. He startled a bit in the darkness, feeling disoriented, and leaned up on his arm to try to figure out where he was. That's when he felt the weight across his hips and he looked behind him to see Hershel wrapped around him like a limpet.

His chest shuddered and he felt his insides doing fluttery flips. He had never felt so wanted before, so secure. This man cared about Daryl, from the inside out, and even though Daryl had no clue as to why, he wasn't going to question it. He simply wanted to enjoy the feeling for a little while longer.

He tried to scoot back down in Hershel's arms without waking him, but knew he had failed, when he felt the older man's whispered breath across the back of his neck, and felt the squeeze of Hershel's weathered hand on his hip.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, jus' forgot where I was for a minute."

"You're safe, here with me," Hershel murmured as he caressed Daryl's skin with his lips, feeling the goosebumps raise up against his loving ministrations. His hand slipped under Daryl's shirt, brushed his heated flesh and dipped beneath the hunter's waistband, the tips of his fingers digging into the hard bone and sinew, pulling Daryl roughly against the front of his pelvis.

Daryl was keenly aware of Hershel's desire, evidenced by the hardness grinding into Daryl's ass. The front of his own pants was growing uncomfortably tight as he fought the roiling sensations assaulting his mind, body, and even his...yes his heart. He didn't know how this old man had managed to crack his exterior, worm his way through his walls, and give him everything he never knew he needed.

Daryl rolled onto his back so he could reach Hershel's lips with his own, and they met in a fiery clash of tongue and teeth, lips assaulting one another before gentling to a deeper and more involved kiss, slow and sensual. Daryl felt the burn of Hershel's whiskers as he kissed down Daryl's jaw and nipped at the sweaty, salty skin. He loved how it scratched and irritated the surface before Hershel's lips soothed away the sting with his tender, loving pecks.

Hershel pulled Daryl even closer, turning him so they were facing one another, and looked into the archer's sky blue eyes, clouded with passion and love. He brought his hand from Daryl's hip and cupped Daryl's cheek, sliding his thumb across his cheekbone, feeling each fleck of dirt, each line in the wrinkled leathery skin, a product of the time spent in the Georgia sun. If he died tomorrow he would forever cherish even the slightest moment of time he was gifted to spend with the young man. He wanted nothing more than to convey this to Daryl, and knew that actions spoke louder than words in his mind.

He moved to sit up and stroked Daryl's legs as he worked himself to where he was sitting at the foot of the bed facing Daryl. He continued to massage Daryl, feeling the tension ease out of his limbs before he leaned forward to unbuckle the hunter's belt. Once unfastened, Hershel was able to pull Daryl's pants just over his hips. He couldn't help but to squeeze the sharpness of Daryl's hipbones, digging his thumbs in just over the protrusions, before dragging the pants, along with Daryl's boxers, the rest of the way down and off, tossing them over the side of the bed.

Hershel slid his calloused hands back up, finally skin to skin with the hunter, as his hungry eyes devoured the lower half of his naked form, glorying in the taut, muscular definition of Daryl's lean body. His gaze swept over and then centered on Daryl's rigid cock, rock hard, weeping at the tip, begging to be touched. Hershel's own dick stiffened even more, the blood rushing to his groin, at the sinful sight before him.

He gripped Daryl behind his knees and with a strength Daryl didn't know the old man had, born of years working with livestock, Hershel yanked Daryl down until his ass was pressed up against Hershel's cock. He grazed the tip of Daryl's cock, sweeping the glistening pearl of precum up on his thumb and dropping it down to Daryl's ass, lubing up the puckered hole as he stretched and worked Daryl open. His other hand continued to stroke Daryl

"Just relax, Daryl, let me make you feel good. I can make you feel good, you know that right?"

"Nggggrhhng…"

All Hershel heard in response was the moan that ripped its way from Daryl's chest as Hershel worked another finger inside him, loosening the tight ring of muscles surrounding him. With that hand still working Daryl's ass, Hershel brought his other hand from the archer's dick to his own pants unzipping them just enough to pull out his own impressively sized cock.

He gripped his length, stroking himself enough to start to drip and used his own fluid to lube himself before he pressed the tip to Daryl's opening. He couldn't stop his dick jerking reflexively as it felt the give of flesh and the tight, constricting pressure of the band of muscles.

"Relax, Daryl," Hershel crooned in a soft, melodic voice, "I've got you. Just let go. Just give in. Let yourself feel."

With that assurance ringing in his ears, Daryl finally slumped into the mattress, releasing all the tension, relaxing every muscle, and felt himself loosen from head to toe, as Hershel worked his way until he was seated fully inside Daryl.

He stopped to take a breath, the pressure was intense, the tightness surrounding him, it felt better than anything ever had before. Hershel looked at Daryl and saw his eyes were closed.

"Look at me, Daryl. Look in my eyes."

Daryl looked in the old man's eyes and was moved almost to tears at the adoration he saw gleaming in them. Coupled with the powerfully intense feeling of fullness, from Hershel having his cock balls deep in Daryl's ass, it took every ounce of fortitude he had not to come right then.

Hershel leaned forward, taking Daryl's dick in his hand again, and started stroking him. He pulled Daryl's leg flat against his chest with his other arm, and used both as a means to anchor the younger man to him as he began to move, slowly, working his way in and out. Hershel picked up speed as he felt the hunter push back against him, thirsting for more of his giant cock.

"More...," Daryl trailed off, his words twisting into a groan, keening and begging, fingers gripping the sheets, trying to find purchase, leverage, anything to bring him closer, thrust him harder against the old man.

Hershel lost all control and rammed himself into Daryl's ass, pummeling him, balls slapping, flesh against flesh. He felt his balls tighten and knew he was close. Hershel gripped Daryl's dick harder, almost to the point of pain, speeding up his strokes.

"I want to see you. I want to see your eyes when you come," Hershel gasped out between strokes. "I want to see you and know I was the one to give that to you."

Daryl met his stare in a blazing look, sweat dripping from his forehead and slicking his body as Hershel crashed into him over and over. Hershel felt the cock in his grasp stiffen and jerk and then Daryl spurted, his orgasm overtaking him, come shooting across his stomach. Daryl's ass clenching violently around Hershel's cock, Hershel reached his climax, shooting his seed inside the younger man, filling him with his come. He continued to spasm, letting Daryl's ass squeeze every last drop from him before he pulled out, his fluids leaking out of Daryl, dripping down onto the sheets.

Breathless, he leaned over Daryl's body, resting his arms on either side of the young man's shuddering abdomen, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and the sticky evidence of Daryl's fulfillment was right in front of him. Lowering himself, he used his tongue to lap up the come, cleaning Daryl of the mess in a gesture that betrayed how much he loved and cared for the man. Smacking his lips at the delicious taste of Daryl, Hershel moved up the hunter's body to meet him in a wet, hungry, loving kiss.

It was a kiss that told Daryl everything he never knew he needed to hear, without using words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao. i'm not even sorry. hahahhaha


End file.
